


Sweet Moon

by BananaFana0883



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5566207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaFana0883/pseuds/BananaFana0883
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for the Tom Hiddleston Sunday Smut Spotlight Fairy Tale prompt.  It's a twist on Little Red Riding Hood and, obviously, shameless smut.  The characters are unnamed on purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Moon

There was a chill in the autumn air, causing her breath to fog with every measured exhale as she _ran_ , long legs eating up the distance and sneakered feet kicking up a flurry of dead leaves.  The path was broken, little more than a game trail weaving through trees holding fast to the last of their turning leaves and somewhere in the back of her mind her father’s words rose up.   _Watch the deer paths, love; that’s where you’ll find the predators._

“Oh dad, you have _no idea_ ,” she murmured, the words riding out on a chuckle.

They had been cautious words, spoken by a man much more cautious than the woman she had grown into.  With good reason.  No, game trails were exactly what she wanted, craving the challenge of the uneven terrain and daring life to throw her a curve ball.  How _exciting_ would it be to encounter a beast who would prove a challenge to one such as herself?

This sky was lit with the first streaks of sunrise - red and orange like the smouldering embers of a fire - when she slowed, instincts poking through the euphoria of the runner’s high.  Her nose twitched, testing the air for a scent that didn’t belong and finding nothing out of the ordinary … but then _why_ were her hackles up?  What were her senses trying to tell her?

She spun in a slow circle, eyes glinting gold as she watched for movement, listened for …

_There_.

It was faint, barely more than the whisper of fur against the rough bark of a tree, then the brush parted and savage teeth were snapping at her face.  She’d thought she was prepared for something like this, but as that heavy, solid weight hit her every one of her instincts failed her.  Her foot twisted, knees buckling under the weight as she was driven back and _down_ to the forest floor.  Brambles snagged her hoodie, scratched a long line across her cheek, the knotted root of a nearby tree dug into her back, but all of that was incredibly _unimportant_ considering she was staring up at the snarling muzzle of a wolf.

There was a huge paw in the center of her chest, pinning her down and making it difficult to draw breath, but even still, her own lips pulled back, challenge in her gaze and she met his amber eyes without flinching.  He could tear her throat out without breaking a sweat, but she wasn’t without her own defenses and at this moment, bravado was her best bet.

The wolf’s nose, so close to her face, twitched and he drew back just a touch in confusion, easing a bit of his weight off of her until she could gasp in a breath.  On the exhale, she growled and shoved him back with a hand on his chest, the other grabbing one velvety soft ear and _twisting_ …

There was a yelp, a snarl, the snapping of teeth and then the feel of bones shifting under her hand.  Fur receded, revealing pale freckled skin and long lean muscles, but her eyes stayed locked on his.   _Blue_.  They were blue when he wasn’t wearing his fur coat.

“You’re wearing red,” he said, confusion knitting his brows.  His nose twitched again, lips parting as he drew in her scent, mouth only inches above hers …

“Habit,” she breathed, reaching up and pushing a lock of wild hair out of her eyes, tucking it back into the red hood.  His hair was curly as well, dark ginger and cut short, and a few days worth of stubble coated his jaw.  Her hand was still pressed against his chest, warm under her palm, and her eyes automatically dropped lower, tracing the taut lines of his body above her.  His chest was firm, muscles tightly coiled as he held most of his weight off of her body, and _highly distracting_ …

“Our kind aren’t _supposed_ to wear red,” he pressed, challenge in his tone and still he made no effort to move off of her.  

Her eyes went to his hair again, a faint smile pulling at the corners of her lips as she quipped, “You wear it all the time.”  He smiled then, bright and open, and she was sure her heart nearly stopped at the sight.  With one smile he’d gone from _handsome_ to _breathtaking_ and that, combined with the earthy scent of a freshly shifted werewolf, had her head spinning.

“I guess I do,” he said with a laugh, his weight shifting as he started to pull away …

Rather impulsively, she reached up, running a hand through his curls and sending them - rather charmingly - in every direction and causing him to freeze above her.  He met her eyes intimately, searching their dark depths, and she was suddenly _very_ aware of his growing erection pressing against her hip.  

She _wanted_ him, she realized, eyes widening.  Wholly, unabashedly, and possibly against her better judgement, she wanted everything he had the potential to offer.  Her hand traced down over the side of his neck, his pulse fluttering against her fingertips and in that small moment the dam broke; hands- both hers and his - pulled at her clothing, the thin barrier between them suddenly too much.  Fabric tore, thorns grabbed for skin again, and lips found hers with a heated desire born of two strangers with far more in common than either realized.  

The kiss was deep and all-consuming, rivaled only by the feeling of those long fingered hands slipping down to cup her breasts and she gasped at the sensation.  How long had it been since she’d felt bare skin against her own?  Not since she’d been–

“You were bitten.”

Her eyes opened and she found him staring at the knotted scar tissue on her ribs.  "Six months ago,“ she snapped, annoyed at his distraction.  "Does that change anything?”

“No,” he answered, meeting her eyes again.  It didn’t change anything, but it certainly explained why she still wore red.  

“Good,” she said, reaching up and grabbing a handful of those curls.  She pulled his face back down, kissing him with a long denied hunger and loving the growl that rumbled through his chest as her other hand slipped between them and wrapped around his cock.  Sweet moon, but he was _huge_.

Teeth nipped at her lower lip, scraping along her chin, and his own hand found the wetness between her thighs.  His fingers dipped inside of her, curling and probing and completely erasing the dull ache of the root digging into her shoulder blade.  A moan fell from her lips, deep and throaty and begging for more and his hips bucked against her, his cock sliding through her fist.

“Have you ever,” he gasped, “been with one of us?”

“Just get inside me,” she demanded, the hint of a growl in her pleading voice.

And that was all the invitation he seemed to need.  With a certain surety to his movements, he flipped her over onto her knees, hands sliding over her ass as he sheathed himself inside of her in one long thrust.  Her back arched, the breath stolen from her lungs, as he filled her up in ways that none of her other lovers ever had.  He gave her barely a heartbeat to make room for him before he drew out and then drove into her again.  And again.

They found a rhythm easily, as if they’d been made for each other, their moans and gasps and growls disturbing the early morning silence of the forest around them.  His hands gripped her waist, lupine gold eyes drinking in the soft swell of her ass, the sway of her breasts with every thrust and he leaned over her back, nuzzling into the wild mass of her hair.  His nose brushed across the back of her shoulder, teeth closing on her skin and - at her _oh yes!_ \- he bit down hard enough to bruise.  

She barely felt the pain, wrapped up in ecstasy as she was, shockwaves of pleasure shooting through her with every thrust.  It was building deep in her core, filling her until just shy of bursting …

He knew she was close, could feel the trembling of her muscles, and he reached around her hip between her legs, fingertips brushing over her swollen clit and she cried out as her orgasm rocked through her body.  There was a scream, a gush of wetness that drenched them both, and then she went near boneless beneath him.  He looped an arm around her hips, holding her up while he plunged into her, every movement punctuated by a scream of ecstasy from her lips.  

“Come for me,” she begged, reaching between both of their legs and finding his balls.  She fondled him, giving a tug that was just firm enough to push him over the edge and with a groan and a growl, he pulled out and spilled his hot seed across her back.  She felt his hand smooth over her side as he sank back onto his heels, heard his erratic breathing and the racing of his heart.  "Sweet moon,“ she sighed, sinking down onto the ground and watching as the drying sweat caused his pale skin to prickle with goosebumps.  "Do you always greet strangers like this?”

“Truth is,” he said with a sated, satisfied smile, “I had planned on eating you.”

She arched an eyebrow, lips quirking into a smile, “You still can, if you want.”


End file.
